


素炮

by ferrari44444444



Series: 短篇合集 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 04:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: TO：流星划过云烟😄Aimee生快🎂本来只想上个小甜饼，没想到污力发挥异常⋯这俩人在我这儿就单纯不上来😅不过姐妹们⚠️千万不要随便出去约什么素P，真的很危险。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 短篇合集 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564582
Kudos: 5





	素炮

Tony看到Peter最近的上网浏览记录，一头雾水。  
他在找人约什么『素炮』？  
现在的小孩子越来越会玩了！约P他明白，约素炮是什么意思？  
Google解释约素P的意思是：开了房约了P，但是只抱在一起睡觉，不发生羞羞哒关系。  
Tony心里有些不舒服，他让Friday分析研究Peter的各项数据，生成一份完整报告给他。  
他极端别扭，像捧在手心里的女儿出嫁似的空虚，自己都诧异。  
他知道自己很重视那孩子，因为他符合他对继承者的所有想象。看着他一天天长成他喜欢的样子，当他获得称赞，他与有荣焉，从不吝啬奖励。  
所以为什么要去约P？而且还约什么没种的素P？！Tony恨不能立刻飞到他面前，狠狠骂他一顿。  
但当结论摆到面前，顿时阴雨转晴空，习习凉风阵阵清爽。  
Peter发表的原文是：因为睡不着想找人一起睡觉。要求对方的条件为中年男子，嗓音低沉有磁性，可以接受拥抱，可以去对方家或者住宾馆，房费AA。  
下面的表格里Friday体贴地列出Peter的社交网络留言回复及通话记录。  
第一位男士问他是不是美女，Peter回答自己是个刚成年的男人，被措辞严厉地骂了一通后拉黑。  
Tony忍住没笑出声来。  
第二位是37岁的熟女，听说对方是刚成年的男孩子，极其热情地自荐枕席吓得Peter婉拒。  
Tony想象着Peter怕怕摇头连说nonono的表情忍俊不禁。  
第三位估计是位胖子，因为资料上说Peter和他聊得蛮开心，但最后要求加上了一条：体重不能超过180斤。  
Tony像发现新大陆一样津津有味地看起来。  
第四位自述是跆拳道教练，一起睡没问题就怕睡着后无意识袭击对方，Peter很羞涩地表示不介意，因为自己能徒手扭断水龙头，于是就没了下文。  
Tony感觉自己在看免费喜剧。  
等到第五位出场，Tony再也笑不出来了。看聊天记录彬彬有礼非常绅士，通话记录显示20分钟，显然他们相谈甚欢，似乎已经相约后天周五晚上见面。  
Tony的火气噌的一下就燃起来了，脸上挂起许久不见的嘲讽，看什么都不顺眼，做什么都静不下心，连升级战衣时播放的摇滚乐都让他烦闷无比。  
回头查看之前的日程，因为Peter在500公里外的MIT读书，所以他们已经连续三个月没见过面，电话也没打几通，更可气的是他连信息发得都没以前勤了。  
明显地，这死孩子不需要我了。  
Tony的心情更奇差无比，他命令Friday黑了那个约P软件，又黑了那个男人和Peter的手机，这才解了气凑合能睡着。  
第二天他还是不痛快，鬼使神差地虚拟了电话号码给Peter打过去。  
“抱歉，昨天我的手机坏了。我想跟你确认一下，明天我们在哪里见面？”Tony一本正经地装腔作势。  
“Mr⋯嗯，你来决定吧，我都可以。”Peter回答。  
电话接通的一瞬间，他还以为听到了『那个男人』的声音，浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
虽然一开始，就是因为他的声音像那个人才跟他多聊了一会儿，但是现在他已经迫不及待想见到本尊了。  
窗外阴云密布的天空在他抬头仰望时突然射下几缕阳光，简直就像电影中常用的神迹。  
因为这通电话，他相信了神的存在。  
此时的Tony却在深呼吸以防自己顺着通讯电波爬过去掐死对面的小东西，幸好理智尚存，他迅速报出了一个地址，并立刻得到对方的肯定答案。  
放下手机Tony在最初的喜悦过后陷入深深的自省。  
毫无意外地，晚上Tony失眠了。辗转反侧，无关PTSD。胸口雀跃思维清晰，他惊讶自己竟然无比期待把那孩子抱进怀里，听他唧唧喳喳说自己今天又干了什么。  
想想他发间太阳的味道，Tony知道明晚能睡个好觉。  
约定的时间是晩上9点半，Tony9点就洗干净上了床。左边躺完换右边，似乎没有一个地方让他满意。  
Hastens的顶级床垫因为一个人而魅力顿失，直到Friday在耳边播报Peter已经按密码进了门，又按事先约定去洗了澡。  
Tony不知道自己为什么心烦意乱，直到卧室门被打开，Peter顺着小夜灯微弱的光线走过来上了床。  
“你等我很久了吗？”他拉开被子盖住自己。  
“没有，当然。”Tony忍不住嗅了一下空气中男孩的香味。  
一分钟时间，小夜灯自动熄灭，伸手不见五指。  
虽然黑暗中本应看不清对方的脸，体貌特征不明显，而且就算对方喷上了香水，仅凭一句话，Peter也轻易认出了床上的男人是谁。  
他努力压抑自己的心跳和身体的颤抖，僵硬地躺在床边，努力缩小存在感。  
事实上他已分寸全无，脑子里乱糟糟的，酸甜苦涩一齐上涌，喉咙都给堵住了。  
“心跳150次/分，你睡不着吗？”Tony刻意压低声音，偏头凑过来，呼吸喷上了Peter的耳垂。  
Peter激灵灵打了个冷颤，急忙握拳阻止自己移动。  
“Emm，抱歉⋯我还不习惯和人睡在一起。”他顿了顿又说：“我是不是让你失望了？”  
“没有。如果你现在睡得着才活见鬼。瞧，我也睡不着。我一直睡不好，他们说我这是焦虑症。你呢？”Tony不动声色地慢慢向男孩靠拢。  
“我⋯我可能，只是太想一个人了，想到睡不着。”Peter一歪头，差点贴Tony脸上，呼吸顿时急促起来。  
“Wow，被你想那个人可真幸运。你跟他说你想他了吗？”Tony把胳膊搭上Peter的肩，自然地轻拍。  
“我⋯我不敢。”Peter在黑暗中放肆地打量着Tony，他知道对方看不见。  
那张脸一如记忆中好看，他想抚摸他，亲吻他的眼睛和嘴唇。但现实中为了保持两人的关系，只能把头默默转开。  
“为什么？”Tony又问。  
“我已经无法更喜欢他了。”  
随着Peter说出让他有些难过的话，Tony的心像被揪住一样跟着抽痛。  
“需要一个拥抱吗？”Tony摸摸他的头发。  
“谢谢。”Peter张开双臂，在男人把胳膊伸到他脖子下面时，侧身主动抱住对方的腰，把脸埋进他怀里深深汲取他独特的味道。  
Tony呼吸着男孩后颈的清新，轻吻着他刚吹干而蓬松的短发。  
漆黑中耳边只有彼此的呼吸，从没靠这么近的两人却很快同时入梦。  
早上Peter起床时，Tony已经离开，留给他关于早餐的字条被男孩举到唇边闭眼轻吻，然后折好放进口袋，热完早餐吃掉就走出门去。  
回望这栋法式木屋，它在绿树掩映中仿佛是童话里的微缩城堡，属于那个国王般的人所有，昨晚的一切就像发生在梦中。  
他有种奇妙的预感，他们很快将再见面。  
果然第二周Tony又约了Peter，接下来是第三周，他们已经能熟稔地说话并在对方怀里自然入眠，这让Peter越来越不安。第四周Tony再约时Peter拒绝了。  
他不能继续睡他，墨色掩映下相谈甚欢，一颗心全挂在他身上，假装自己拥有他，天一亮只剩一个人。如果继续保持这种奇怪的关系，哪天Tony厌倦了这个游戏，而他泥足深陷，他该如何自处？  
Peter狠心沉进学业，把自己忙得晕头转向，努力不去妄想他，但即使在梦里，他也不放过他。  
在又一次Tony的追问下，Peter的情绪崩溃了。  
“是你黑的那个软件？”Peter几乎在低吼。  
Tony没吭气。  
“果然是你。你怎么能这样做？那个App给多少人解了压，你为什么要黑了他？”一再压抑求而不得的痛苦像找到了出口，一股脑的全倒了出来。  
“解压？你认真的？”Tony本来的好心情瞬间电闪雷鸣，如果面对面，他不知道自己能做出什么。  
“对！我不就约到你了吗？”Peter感觉说出来的都是苦涩。  
原来这些天暗自回味的全是假象。  
“约到我？事先你知道我是谁？万一我是个变态你怎么办？我会把你锁住囚禁在地下室里每天侵犯，灌满你的小嘴和小穴，甚至把精 液喷洒到你脸上，你怎么办？！”  
是啊是的！我想这么做，我早就对他心存变态的占有欲，他是我的，哭着在我身下承欢才是他应有的觉悟。  
“ I am Spider-man．”Peter冷静得过份，从容地挂断了电话。  
Tony狠狠把手机丢到墙上，又踢翻了面前的椅子，唤醒了Friday。  
天马上要黑了。头顶上一盏盏次第亮起昏黄的路灯，Peter粉碎了希望，漫无目的地闲逛，一点也不想回公寓去。  
低头反复思考自己的措辞是否太严厉，要不要打个电话过去道歉。他知道Tony一直十分紧张他，对他寄予厚望，但他并没发现自己喜欢他，也不能因迁怒而黑了人家的App，让大家都跟着受累。  
或许应该问问Ned能不能帮忙，反正让那个Tony出手无异于异想天开。  
抬头仰望夜空，他露出扭曲的表情。  
法式木屋静静地在大树环抱中透出微光，Peter已经站在门口。  
靠在门上好一会，右手握住想敲门的左手强迫自己转身离去。后面传来细微的破空声，Peter向旁边躲闪时，被前面的东西击中，他摇摇晃晃倒地失去了意识。  
等迷蒙地恢复神智，他难以自持地发出一声甜腻的呻吟。  
Peter被彻底吓醒，他发现了身体不对劲。习惯性地抿嘴，却被唇间的硬物阻止，体内传来的振动让他腹下的器官挺立，想伸手去抠 ，手和脚都被固定，用力挣扎纹丝不动。  
睁眼一片黑暗，他知道眼睛被蒙住了。五感失一，其他感官愈发灵敏。  
无影灯下，仍带少年感的无瑕身体温润如玉，被四肢大开固定，赤裸裸地展示出他美好的曲线。  
随着毫不掩饰的口水吞咽声，一只略嫌粗糙的大手摸上他雪白细嫩的翘臀，缓缓握满手掌用力，Q弹的臀肉溢出指间，放松手劲滑开时，凶狠的力道在上面印出五道鲜红的指痕。  
食指顺着流线滑进大开的臀缝，恶质地将振动的巨物向里推，Peter整个身体都颤抖着前倾，喉间的惊呼化做艳丽的鼻音，在安静的密闭空间里分外色情。  
男人粗重的鼻息混合着清晰的吞咽声传导到耳蜗，刺激得Peter肠道加速蠕动，配合不断直击前列腺的硬物的节奏，让泪水和涎水伴随着身体阵阵痉挛而荡漾滴落，前端高高翘起的小Peter不断涨大，挺腰急需抚慰。  
另一只手却不紧不慢地沿着他的额头鼻子嘴唇下巴滑至小巧的喉结，描绘锁骨的形状，避开胸口绽放的艳红，刻画着不十分显眼的腹肌，徘徊在柔韧的大腿内侧揉捏。  
“呜呜呜⋯”Peter努力并拢双膝，想夹紧臀部，却颤抖着以失败告终。  
圆润的肩头被深深啃了一口，似乎流血了。  
这时口枷自动开启振动模式，刺激着他敏感的唇舌，他发出意味不明的尖叫。  
那恶质之手抚弄得Peter的膝盖一阵温暖，良久才转向他修长有力的小腿。  
他的小腿线条流畅优美，肤色胜雪，脚踝不盈一握，完全不像其他男性超英那样五大三粗，犹带引人凌虐的少年美感。  
Peter仰起头感受着男人的手从膝弯缓慢地摸到脚尖，色情地握住脚轻抚他高高的足弓，最后玩弄起他异常敏感的脚趾，手指在趾缝间逐一抽插，让那粉嫩嫩的小东西们屈曲躲闪。  
呻吟声冲出Peter的喉咙，他摇着头含糊地嚷着no。  
明明全身不能动，却并没有任何枷锁缚住四肢，似乎只有眼前、嘴里和那个地方含着的东西是实体。这是什么高科技？  
当另一只手开始捋动小Peter时，神智顿时远去，Peter内心只剩震惊。他再不能装做受按摩棒影响，忍不住喜悦挺动柔韧的腰拼命磨蹭男人的手，激动得恨不能化在那人手中。  
体内的凶器生出不规则凸起无序振荡，一波汹涌的高潮袭来，Peter用力握紧双拳，在喷射出来的同时，咬断了紧横在嘴里的口枷。  
明明身心都该很爽，为什么心里却委屈又空虚？  
“呼呼⋯呼⋯呼⋯”他润了润干痒的口腔，嘶吼出自己难堪：“玩弄我很有趣吗？你今天到底怎么了！你究竟想干什么！”  
眼前的黑幕撤去，强光让Peter闭上眼睛好一会才慢慢睁开。  
入目所及的是自己白到耀眼的身体。这是一个镜屋，上下左右前后全是镜子，所有的镜中只有一个人。  
Peter甚至能清楚地看到自己后穴含着那银色的巨物收缩，肠液混着润滑剂滴滴坠落的细节。  
“Mr.Stark？Mr.Stark！”他有些尴尬，不确定自己是不是在做梦，这事里透着浓浓的诡异。  
脸颊被看不见的舌头舔过，接着是脖子。Peter感觉到自己的下巴被捏住，镜子里却仍然只有自己，只不过喉结上被吸出一个又一个红印，接下来那些印记出现在锁骨上，左边盛放的艳粉被牙齿拉扯，舌尖拨弄，在镜中只有那乳珠凸起涨大，颜色变更深。  
“呃！Tony一一”  
Peter不满右边被冷落，摇摆着想让男人照顾右边止不住骚动想承宠而硬疼的红豆豆。  
“Please⋯”他无意识地咬唇祈求。  
声音里的哭腔惹人怜爱，扭动的细腰翘臀清新且性感诱惑，他敏感的身体泛着迷人的淡粉，薄汗让他闪闪发光。  
突然所有的刺激全部消失，连撑大小穴的巨物也瞬间消失，Peter不知道自己该松口气还是警戒，但是被愚弄和欲望落空的气愤熊熊燃烧。  
“为什么不做了？你把我迷晕不就为了实践我会被陌生人上？那为什么还不上？真刀真枪上我啊！告诉我你紧张我在乎我你想要我一一狠狠地操我啊！用你无往不利的大屌塞满我屁眼，让我一边高潮一边欲罢不能哭喊着你的名字求饶，求你射满我的肠道和嘴，直到雌伏在你胯下，射不出来也叫不出来⋯”  
束缚Peter的无形压力消失，他闪电般朝一个方向伸出手，拉过那看不见的人扑倒。  
“你没胆，只能意淫别人奸污我？还是你已经准备离开这里叫人来干我？”  
男孩抿着嘴唇撕扯他看不见的衣服，拉开皮带，释放出男人傲然挺立的雄厚资本。  
“就算我真和别人约P又怎样？我已经成年了，May都不会管，约会上床不应该吗！还是上床也需要你批准？你是我的谁，Mr.Stark？！”  
手指握持不住的巨物传来轻颤，Peter一咬牙从压在他上面转为打开双腿向下蹲坐。  
刚刚闭合的小穴一点点被撑开，在急促的呼吸声中柔顺地吸入看不见的巨物，似乎已张大到极致，卡住头冠不上不下。  
Peter痛得闷哼着脱了力，皱眉不甘心地挤出一滴泪水，灰心失望嘴巴却死硬。  
“Well，现在你得到我了，不过是我主动强奸了你⋯我上了你，Tony⋯呃一一”  
体内本来就巨大的凶物在他的话语中又涨大一圈，利刃出鞘狠刺进去，肠壁都撑薄成Tony的形状。那巨物突突跳动又不安分地抽撤，Peter觉得自己要被塞爆了，他呻吟着试图收缩屁股向后逃走，却瞬间遭遇天翻地覆，后背密实贴合冰冷的镜面，自然反弹向男人的身体。  
“继续，强奸我。”无形的健壮的手臂把雪白的膝盖弯曲到Peter肩膀处，挺腰凶残地尽根没入那不住吮吸的小穴。  
Peter发出一声悲鸣，在男人毫不怜惜的大幅抽插中使劲挣扎，一双白晳的细腿却牢牢掌握在他手中，两股战战，撼不动逃不脱。  
“⋯强奸我一整夜。”男人挺动翘臀加快加重了节奏。  
Peter的呻吟夹入泣音，想死的心都有了，身体被顶得一下下前移。他不想被摆布，又舍不得发狠使用巨力伤害那个人，四面八方各种镜中只有自己全身布满红痕，双腿大张穴口打开到极致，粉红肉壁吞吐透明液体的淫靡景象，涌上大脑的欢娱错乱了他敏感的神经。  
这或许就是个春梦⋯迷迷糊糊间，随着心境变化，钝痛夹着尖锐的快感让他再也忍不住惊声尖叫，胡乱挥动的手在男人颈侧划出两道血痕，红艳艳地泛着腥味。  
而似无止尽的快感折磨让他最终哑着嗓子失去意识。  
一一万一我是个变态你怎么办？我会把你锁住囚禁在地下室里每天侵犯，灌满你的小嘴和小穴，甚至把精 液喷洒到你脸上⋯  
“靠！我真是个笨蛋！”Peter猛地坐起来挠乱了头发，牵动了酸软的后穴差点趴下，“什么万一是个变态！这不是做完全套了吗！”  
“你醒了？”男人差点把高挺的鼻梁戳到Peter脸上，“素P变荤P，你玩得也不亦乐乎啊，哈？”  
“呃⋯你没走？还不是因为⋯因为那个人是你！”Peter把自己蒙进被子里缩成一团，悲从中来。  
对他来说只是约P的惩罚，他不爱我，却夺走了我完整的第一次。  
“我可以理解为⋯换第二个人不行？”Tony向隆起的被子伸出颤抖的双手。  
“是的是的是的！只有你一个，谁都不行！我一直暗恋你满意了吗？！”眼睛为什么模糊了？  
我⋯失去了他朋友的位置⋯再也不能若无其事地留在他身边享受他的温柔和包容。  
“Wow～这是什么幸运的小可爱！”Tony抱住耸动的被子，“你得到了Iron Man的装备，Iron Man的关注，现在，你甚至得到了Iron Man本人。我不得不说，这个礼物过于巨大了。”  
“嗯？”这是什么情况？  
过度吃惊让心脏狂跳，沉浸在巨大惊喜中的Peter没有心思去发现被子被一点点抽走。  
“Mr.Parker，我已经买下了那个App，新升级的体感约P游戏你满意吗？想不想再来一次？”  
耳朵被舔弄，呼吸潮热。Peter更不敢从被子里出去。  
满意个鬼！体感游戏带屁股疼吗？  
不说你脖子上的伤，我后面流出来的东西也虚拟得出来？  
他不好意思有人却不客气。后面强势送进来的巨物重新涨大起来，Peter战栗着说话都哆嗦。  
Tony可管不了那么多，抓紧雪白的大腿就是一个干。  
Peter低低呻吟，但输人不输阵，至少精神上还是个胜者。  
“这这这游戏有创意！不愧是领先时代的Mr.Stark！我的梦想终于可以实现了！”  
“梦想？”不已经实现了吗？  
“我也要射满某人性感的嘴和小穴～”Peter在喘息的间隙抽空回答。  
Tony终于控制不住自己的脾气，重重顶向他前列腺，得到一系列的哭泣求饶。  
“建议你现在就试试，”Tony抓紧被子里光溜溜的细腰，把他整个背压在身下，“否则我可不敢保证不会把你做晕。”  
“啊啊啊啊一一Mmmmr.Stark！Tony，please！”Peter抓住被子扭着身子试图逃避一波强过一波的疯狂快感，他快被过强持续高潮淹没，找不到自己了。  
“叫谁都没用，背着我约炮？嗯？”Tony几乎把掌握中的那双肌肉线条绷紧的细腿悬空分成一字，毫无怜惜地贯穿翘臀间的小径，直击前列腺要害。  
“啊啊啊啊一一”  
激烈的侵犯让Peter全身漫上粉红色，红润的双眼失焦。湿滑的肌肤在绝顶的快感中止不住颤抖，挺立的小Peter只能射出稀薄的液体浸湿床单，他用不受力的手胡乱去抓Tony，哭泣着哆嗦着试图阻止男人埋头苦干。  
“求你，不能再进去了！呜呜呜⋯好痛！那里面一定肿了，等后天⋯不！明天！明天再⋯嗯嗯嗯⋯不⋯哈啊⋯不行一一”  
“不行？痛？背着我出去约炮的时候你怎么没说不行？哈啊？我看你行得很！”想想之前自己担心又失望，Tony恨不能直接戳穿他，这个声音这副姿势这具身体让他理智全无，彻底化身为野兽，甘愿被本能俘虏。  
就着结合的状态扯下被子，扭转Peter的身体，在他尖叫声中抱起他，一边挺腰一边封住红润润的小嘴，纠缠上他嫩滑可口的小舌头，一一Tony保证这是他上过最棒的神器，从里到外无一不美，让他疯狂，他知道自己永远不会放他离开。  
“唔唔唔⋯”  
直到Peter窒息拍打着他松开嘴，Tony仍意犹未尽，挺着腰狠狠啄吻他肿涨的小嘴唇。  
“已经无法更喜欢我了，嗯哼？”男人笑得得意又耀眼，“现在有没有刷新感觉？”  
“我⋯我的手机视频里你只出现了一次，你说你也有录视频日记的习惯，那么以后，我的视频日记里要每天有你，可以吗？”红润的眼睛闪闪发光，Peter  
表情充满期待。  
“我们每天只要一个视频日记就够了。Friday今天就开始。”Tony亲吻着他的脸颊，不停耕耘。  
“那我们⋯呃⋯是不是应该做些有意义的事情？”Peter放松盘在Tony腰间的腿。  
“上我不够有意义？”Tony抓住他的细腰，往下使力的同时腹下凶器重重顶入，“强奸Iron Man一整夜让他腿软下不了床，足够你对你朋友吹嘘一辈子了，宝贝。”  
伴随着惊叫被封禁，Peter手脚并用拼命扒住Tony，一同再次沉入无边的甜蜜。  
一一入这两位的大坑第二年，我一点都不想爬出去。各位新年快乐🎊明年再见💕


End file.
